Outbreak: Weird Science
by Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Gohan, Goku, and Iciris struggle with a microscopic enemy.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

Control the children of earth. Don't own DBZ in any way shape or form, but must control the children of earth.

****

Author's Note:

I couldn't go very long without having an actual multi-part story to write a plot to. I'll still keep up with the joke things, but I needed something more challenging to me. I don't know a real time that I have this set in, it's sort of out of the timeline I think, but hey, I'm using my artistic license here. I like comments! I really do! Tell me if you interested in where I am going with this. Or give me constructive criticism. I don't care, just respond! (Boy do I sound desperate.) Anyway, here you go!

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 1)

The small clearing held a beauty that also influenced the rest of the forest. Ancient hard wood trees made way for sparse green sprigs of grass and a small crop of boulders. Each of the five large sandstone's were buried halfway or more below the earth's surface. Two of the said stones pressed firmly against a solid rock wall. The cratered surface of the wall had several crevices, the largest of which was approximately two hands taller than the average man. This cave began with a somewhat narrow entrance and made a cozy little cavern that was maybe ten feet in diameter.

At least, the occupant of this cave thought it was cozy. A pallet of sorts at one side served as a bed and the rest of the area was large enough to keep one self entertained when the weather was unfavorable. Not that a little rain would stop a dragon, but Iciris was partial to sunny days. The stout little fellow looked sorrowfully at the world outside of his cave and whined softly. Today was not a sunny day.

He had discovered by trial and error that his little boy friend was not allowed to play on rainy days. The she animal that spoke loudly to his friend would not let him come. She called him Gohan. Iciris believed this she animal was Gohan's mother. In any case, she would not let Gohan go out on rainy days and would not let Iciris come there on ANY day. Iciris whined again.

A rustling in the bushes beneath the closest stand of trees caused the poor little dragon to just about jump out of his scales. A second more insistent rattling gave way to a head of spiky black hair popping through the foliage. A body covered in an orange karate GI and soaked completely through soon followed. The figure looked from the down pouring heavens towards the cave entrance tensed its muscles, then made a mad dash for the opening. The spiky haired invader whipped past the little dragon before coming to a halt inside the cave, dripping water everywhere and hugging himself to keep warm.

If Icicris had had the ability to smile, he would have then. This invader was very welcome in his cave. This he animal had found this home for Iciris. He was Gohan's father, Goku. The purple dragon waddled over to stand infront of Goku and began covering the shivering man's face in wet, warm, slobbery dragon kisses. Goku smiled and began laughing, but made no effort to stop Icicris's welcoming party. 

The sayien, still laughing, exclaimed, "Iciris, it's good to see you too boy!" 

Goku then reached into a belt pouch that Iciris hadn't noticed before and pulled out a capsule. "Gohan couldn't get Chi Chi to let him out of studying, so he asked me to bring this to you. He says you don't like rainy days and I can't blame you. It's so cold out there!"

With a shiver to mark his statement, Goku clicked the capsule button and tossed it onto the floor. With a poof of smoke, a little mechanical, thing, popped out. It was made of a shinny chrome type substance and stood about two-foot tall. Basically it was a pole mounted to a sturdy platform with a hydraulic arm attached near the middle. In the little robot's hand was grasped a stick. Iciris studied it up and down. What was the thing for? He whined at Goku.

Goku shrugged. "Gohan said it was a stick throwing thing. He didn't say it like that, but you get the point. He had Bulma make it for you. I guess what you are supposed to do is yelp at it and the thing will throw the stick for you. But not too far because you're inside the cave."

The stout dragon studied the contraption a moment longer before deciding that trying couldn't hurt. He let loose with a sort of dog like bark and a light at the top of the main pole flashed on. A mechanical voice intoned 'Fetch boy' and the stick was launched into the air. Iciris was to stunned to do as the robot commanded, but that wasn't a problem since Goku caught the stick instead. The tinny voice returned, this time to command that the stick be dropped at it's base. Goku did this as well. Iciris watched in wonder as the mechanical arm reached down and picked it up before the light turned off once more.

"See, it's easy." Goku said with his classic smile.

He patted Iciris on the snout, to which the young dragon purred, and told him that he had to be getting back. "Chi Chi will attack with a frying pan again if I don't get home soon, or worse yet, threaten me with no supper!"

Leaving the dragon with one last pat to the snout and the strange chrome contraption, Goku walked back towards the entrance. Looking at the falling condensation with disdain, he hurled himself into the elements. Wrapping arms tightly around his midriff once more, Goku set off at a quick trot though the forest. No sense in flying when you were this close to home. 

As he broke through the trees into the next clearing he quickened his pace. His home was just ahead and that meant food and out of the elements. Goku dashed through the front door and stood dripping yet more water onto the kitchen floor. His son and his wife looked up from their duties. Which meant, Gohan looked at him from his books and Chi Chi turned to him from her cooking. 

Chi Chi glanced at him and tsked. Turning her head purposefully back to her cooking, the woman spoke with ice in her voice. Goku began to think perhaps that it was warmer outside. "I hope your happy Son Goku. Going out into the rain for no good reason, if you get sick don't you dare blame me Goku! And don't look at me that way, I know you have never come down with anything before, but there is a first for everything." Turning to face her husband, Chi Chi continued in a softer tone. "Goku, I worry you know. I heard on the news that there has been an outbreak of some new disease. No body knows what causes it. I don't want to find out its caused by being cold and wet just because you went out into a rain storm. I can't have you bringing anything like that home to our little Gohan either. Try to stay out of the rain next time Goku."

"Yes dear."

Chi Chi smiled broadly. "Good. Now go upstairs and put on something dry. You won't be eating at MY table soaking wet."

And Goku did. The smells wafting from kettles on the stove could have drove him mad. Only a true idiot would miss Chi Chi's cooking over wet clothing.

It's short. I know. Sorry. It's also late, and I'm beyond typing any more. I'll make the other parts longer.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

I still don't own these friendly little DBZ guys's, but you have to know that I love playing with them!

****

Author's note:

I'm sorry barbo-chan, I couldn't get to parts out BY today, but I might get a chance to post this and a second part before the end of the day. You could still post your story thoughJ Hey, I'm introducing a new character in this one, I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I think I can handle him though. In this part you get alittle more of the plot started, instead of just a setting, so there is a benefit for you. But I've taken enough of you time babbling. Tell me how you feel about this whole thing! On with the show…

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 2)

The clouds losing their baggage on the land were thick and dark. Much to the benefit of a shadowy onlooker. His ship was especially designed to blend into elements like these. Which is why he had created them. The ship itself had a very effective construction, to the naked eye it would come off looking like an arrowhead rounded on all sides. A sleek looking vehicle indeed.

The creator of ship and storm sat comfortably within the arrowhead shell. The shadowed figure was not a powerful person. He may reach a peak power level of five if drowned in a hormonal rush. But it was the mind that mattered to him. The body was simply a tool, used to translate thoughts into actions. Darlanton did not worry that some of those below the clouds could blast him away without a second thought. He doubted they could reach a first intellectual thought, let alone the second.

No, Darlanton was a scientist. Every scientist needs something to experiment on. Originally, he had experimented on his own peoples, the Aiel, but had been caught in doing so. The leaders of the Aiel had decided that he had carried things to far by experimenting on unsuspecting commoners. He was a scientist of great ability, he should not be limited by lack of 'lab rats.' Yet, they deemed his experiments inhumane and sent Darlanton into space.

As great a scientist as he would not be stopped by a little inconvenience though. The Aiel king may have ordered all of his equipment destroyed, but by invading other civilizations, he had acquired what was necessary. Then all he needed was a race to experiment on. This race who called themselves 'humans' served the purpose quite well. Not only were they the perfect genetic make up to play with, but they were just intelligent enough to be scared into panic at a strange disease spreading through their numbers.

The lovely part about this virus he had created was that it was airborne. It would spread quickly. This place, this Satan City, had been a wonderful place to begin the experiment. As of right now the hospitals were full of patients bouncing between writhing in pain and going into mad raving fits. With this synthetic virus, a human's pain would begin in their abdomen and radiate to the rest of the body. In some it literally touched their mind. In others the pain drove them mad. In any case, they went insane.

And that was the fun of it, seeing what would happen to the different humans. For each had a different, if slightly, genetic make-up. Each therefor, had a different reaction to the virus. Some bleed internally. Some constantly vomited, others ended up with an affliction often referred to as diarrhea. And yet, all ended up the same way, lost to all sanity. The best part was that he had programmed the virus not to kill quickly. Those afflicted would die, in a time span these people called one year. A slow painful death. Good for studying long term affects.

Darlanton looked at his view screen again. It was covered in box like mini-screens. Each focused on one person in and around Satan City. He watched as yet another person was hauled to the overflowing hospitals. A grin tipped his large sulky green lips. The grin grew, and before he could stop himself, Darlanton threw back his head and laughed. A horrible raspy sound that echoed around the small control room of the arrowhead ship.

On the view screen, amongst the many hundreds of boxes, two showed the exact same thing. They each showed two spiky haired figures splashing and laughing in the water. One was a young boy and the other a grown man acting like a boy, and they played unaware of what was going on.

**********************************

"Hey Dad! You can't catch me!" Gohan yelled to his father as he dove under the water's surface. 

Goku grinned and took off under the water after his playful son. Though yesterday was cold and rainy, the clouds had broken up and let the sun shine through for today. It was beautiful. Though, the clouds over Satan City had not gone away.

Gohan swam for all he was worth to a small niche he had discovered at the bottom of the lake. It didn't matter that his father could sense his Ki, that was part of the fun of it. Sort of a game of water tag, he had played it with his father since he was old enough to swim. It was his favorite game, not to mention it was one of the few active things that his mother readily agreed to letting them do. 

The elder Saiyen happily played along with this game. Goku had noticed, a bit to his dismay, that he didn't have the chance to play with his son as much as Gohan was getting older. Not from lack of wanting on Gohan's part, but Chi Chi felt that if he was going to be a scholar he had to crack down on the books now. Goku didn't understand the point of it all. Gohan would do just fine in the world with the schooling he already has, which was more than Goku himself had ever gotten. He and Chi Chi survived. Maybe they weren't rich, but he thought they were at least a happy family. And that is what counts, right?

At any rate, he wasn't going to give up the chances he did have to spend time with Gohan. 

Goku refused to sense out his son's Ki, that would make this too easy. So he swam around aimlessly, looking in every shadowed niche. He swam over one before doing a double take. And there sat his son grinning at him insolently. Gohan waved at him and shot off the other way. Goku grinned again himself and took off after Gohan. 

Gohan continued swimming for a ways. His lungs felt like they might burst, but if he went to the surface now his dad would surly catch him. A few spots developing before his eyes made Gohan's mind up for him. Off to the surface he swam and burst through with a large splash. This was shortly followed by a large gulp of air, oh how good that felt. A vibration in the water below him was all the warning that the boy had before being dragged back down by his feet. 

Closing his mouth to keep what was left of the air in him there, Gohan looked into the face of his attacker. Goku's face mirrored the exact same insolent grin he himself had worn only moments earlier. Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed once, then he flashed the victory sign and swam to the surface. Gohan smiled and shook his head before heading to the surface himself. He popped above the water and met his dad's smiling face once more. "Nice try Gohan, but you will never get away from me!"

This Goku punctuated by tickling his son right around the rib cage. Gohan started laughing and swatting his father's hands away at the same time. For his efforts he thought for sure he drank nearly half of the lake too. Goku laughed as well. Looking at the sky, the Saiyen saw that the sun was on its ride down the sky and decided they had better get back home before dark, and said as much to his son.

"Mom can't be too upset with us Dad, we did catch supper after all." Was Gohan's dignified response.

The father and son duet swam to shore, dried off, and pulled their clothing on. Goku grabbed the string to which five gigantic fish were tied and they began their long treck home. Gohan chatted happily with his father, but Goku could tell that their conversation was not what Gohan's mind was on. And it wasn't. Gohan was thinking that he drank alittle too much of the lake, for his stomach felt really weird.


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own DBZ. End of story.

****

Author's note:

Looky! Two parts in one day! HoorayJ But just because you may read both parts at once doesn't mean you should only comment on this one. If you didn't comment on part two, get your butt back there and do it now! The same for part one! If you did comment, thank you, AND DO IT AGAIN! I'm feeling bossy today, can you tell? Hey, I told these parts would be longer didn't I? Well here you go. Read and enjoy. AND COMMENT!

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 3)

Chi Chi sat in stunned silence as she watched the news on TV. Over five hundred people from Satan City in the hospital and more were arriving every minute. All do to a mysterious virus that seems to have popped up out of know where. It seems that though scientists have been trying to study it, each who gets close to discovering its origins and methods comes down sick with it. Thank Kame no one had died from this threat as of yet. 

She listened to the announcer as she listed off some of the problems that go along with this virus. Chi Chi very nearly revised her last thought; no body should have to suffer like that. NO, that doesn't mean they should die either. Next the news screen flashed to on sight camera work. Chi Chi thought she might sick up at the sight. If only the Dragon balls had not been used in so recent a time. After seeing those pictures, she would have gone out herself to find them and rid the world of this virus. 

The sounds of giddy laughter and loud chatting wafted through her open windows. Looking out, she saw the two people that lit her life, Goku and Gohan, just about falling over laughing about something. That was all it took to bring a smile to her face. She was sometimes sure she didn't have just one little boy, but two. Oh, but that did make life a good deal more interesting. Glancing back at the TV, more blood and sickness was revealed to her eyes. Chi Chi cringed and clicked the off button on the remote. Those were very important problems, but just for tonight she thought they could wait. 

After all, Her little Gohan and her dearest husband were bringing home fish for dinner and obviously a good mood as well. Yes, a quiet evening with her child and husband was in order. They couldn't do anything about what was afflicting the town any way. Not with out the eternal dragon they couldn't. And the news had just said that no one knew how the virus spread, so there was no way to defend against it. So calling the local physician for advice would do no good. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door was opened and in walked her husband and son. Happy evening or no, they were later than they had said they would be coming home. Chi Chi readied herself to chew out her two boys for their mistake. As she did so, Goku set the fish on the counter and turned to face her. Putting on a very good innocent look and lacing a hand through the hair on the back of his head, Goku said meekly, "Chi Chi, dear, don't be angry. Gohan and I had a great time out playing in the water on this beautiful day, we lost track of time a little, Hehe."

Chi Chi put the hand she had been holding up with index finger held out down to her side. When had she become so transparent? This made her a touch angrier. "Mom Please, we're sorry mom. Besides, we brought peace offerings." Gohan stated while pointing at the cleaned and gutted fish sitting on the counter.

Chi Chi shook her head and laughed despite herself. "Right, fish that you also expect me to cook and serve for you." She laughed again. "I'm not angry you two, I think tonight should be a nice happy evening, and I won't be the one to ruin it."

Goku and Gohan shared a dumbfounded look when Chi Chi turned to the counter and began setting up the fish to cook. She, WASN'T angry? Miracles did happen. "Goku, you can go watch TV if you would like while supper is cooking. Gohan, you should get in some study time while you can dear."

Gohan sighed and looked at his father, who shrugged and grinned and walked off to the living room. Gohan, seeing no other choice, walked to his own room, to (shudder) study. The boy took a seat at his desk chair and dropped one of his many books open on his desk. He didn't really care which one. He looked at it for a few minutes before deciding it was a pointless effort. Leaning back in his chair, Gohan studied the world outside as the sun's dying rays draped it in shades of red and gold. 

Abruptly the demi-saiyin closed his eyes and suppressed the urge to groan. Dropping the chair back onto all four of its legs, Gohan pressed a hand tightly to his stomach. Oh he really had swallowed too much lake water. His stomach was telling him all about it. Another wave of pain radiated from his tummy area and this time Gohan did groan. His dad had warned him when he was younger that swallowing lake water was a bad thing when you were swimming. But did Gohan listen, oh no. 

As suddenly as the pain struck him it was gone and Gohan relaxed. It was then that he realized that he had not only one hand pressed to his middle, but both of them. And he was probably going to have a nasty bruise there from the pressure. All well. This time when he looked at his book, he had a far easier time actually reading it.

When a cry from his mother about supper being done finally came, Gohan had put his miniature ordeal behind him. He stood up and stretched before heading to the kitchen/dinning room. A crash followed by a thud, thud thud of running feet said that his dad sat eating dinner at a break neck pace and that the lamp next to the couch was probably broken again. A yelp of "GOKU!" proved is last assumption to be true. Gohan made his way to the table at a leisurely pace. For all the ruff housing he and his father did today, Gohan found that he just wasn't all that hungry. 

Taking his place at the table, Gohan laid his napkin out on his lap as his mother had taught him to do and thanked Chi Chi when she handed him a plate of fish. He picked up a knife and a fork and carefully sawed off a piece of fish and stuck it in his mouth. Gohan chewed this with care and swallowed. Oh how he wished he hadn't. As soon as that hunk of fish hit bottom, his stomach flopped about as if IT were a fish. 

This time he did suppress a groan and sufficed himself with picking at the fish on his plate.

Goku finished his portion of fish in record time. Chi Chi's food, as always, was delicious. And as always, he would never have enough of it. He looked around at the rest of his family and saw Chi Chi sawing off chunks of fish delicately, daintily and eating them one piece at a time. That was Chi Chi for you. His son on the other hand was out of character. Gohan sat sort of forlornly looking at his fish and poking it with his fork as if it were still alive.

"Gohan, why aren't you eating your fish. Your mother did a very nice job on cooking it, you should really eat it you know." Goku said.

Gohan looked up from his prodding as if coming out of a daze. "Huh? Wha? Oh, I think I swallowed about half of the lake today. With all of that water sloshing around I can't find the room for anything else." Pushing his plate towards his father Gohan continued, "You can have this Dad. I'm going to go back to my room and study a little more before I go to bed. If I don't come out before hand, Goodnight." The last he said while standing up. Gohan placed a kiss on the cheek of his mother and gave his father a hug before trotting off to his room.

Goku looked at the second plate that had been placed before him and back up to his wife. Chi Chi had turned to follow their son to his room with her eyes. "Do you think he is all right Goku?"

"I don't know. Maybe we just wore him out a little too much today. He should be all right in the morning." This said, Goku dove into the second serving of supper that had been given to him. Chi Chi shot a last worried gaze to Gohan's door before turning to finish her own meal.

If Gohan would have heard that statement right then, he wouldn't have been to quick to agree. He did not go back to his room to study. He couldn't have studied had he wanted to. Instead he sat curled in a tight ball on his bed. His face was in a grimace of pain. He was rather proud of himself for keeping a straight face as long as he had at the dinner table. He only hoped that his torment was not somehow being radiated through his Ki. He really didn't want to make his parents worry. Especially not over swallowing too much lake water.

That had to be the cause of this, he hoped. Oh, but he had swallowed lake water before, and gotten a stomachache with it, it was NOTHING compared to this. Gohan rolled onto his other side and held his midriff tightly. He could not stop any groans now; he only sought to keep them to low for his parents to hear. 

Then, once again, like before, the pain was suddenly gone. Gohan blinked. He then sat up and wiped tears he wasn't before aware of from his eyes. The boy pulled off his shoes and pulled on pajamas. This day had definitely worn him out. Crawling under the blankets, he went to sleep.

Only to be awoke a few hours later by a pain that would wrench tears from his eyes. And each time that pain struck Gohan, Goku would awake as well. The pain did radiate through his Ki. And each time this strange thing would hurt his son, Goku would shudder. By the third time he was awoken by this, Goku walked to Gohan's room to see what exactly was going on.

I was going to post this and the second part yesterday, but I couldn't get onto the site! All well. Just thought you should know. I feel bad, look what I'm doing to my poor baby. Barbo-chan put it very well when she said that you hurt the ones you love. Sigh.


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

I am a man in disguise! NOT. I'm a woman, therefor; it would be very difficult for me to be the creator of DBZ. I don't own it!

****

Author's Note:

Wow, three in one day. Gads, I hope you don't think I'm dragging this out too much. I'm trying my best to give you a feel for what is going on, and how the characters are reacting. I heard tell that I'm making someone nervous about our dear little Gohan. Good, then I have been successful as a writer. Tell me what you think about this whole thing, reading reviews just makes my whole day!

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 4)

A more heart wrenching sight, Goku wasn't sure he had ever seen. After that third attack of pain, the fifth one that he knew of for the evening, Goku had gotten out of bed to check on his son. He pushed open the boy's bedroom door and found his son curled in a ball in the middle of the bed. Gohan was sobbing as he squeezed his knees tight to his chest.

Goku literally flew to his son's side. What could be hurting him so? That was a problem to be solved at a later point. The father sat next to his son on the bed and did the only thing he could think to do; Goku pulled Gohan up to his chest. Wrapping strong arms around his only son, Goku gently rocked him back and forth and murmured softly to Gohan that everything would be all right. The boy released one arm from around his middle and latched onto his father's arm with it.

Gohan really didn't want to worry his family, but he realized that by now it was to late. The pain was horrible, he couldn't stop sobbing. Having his father there, just holding him did offer a good deal of comfort. Gohan began to relax against his father as the weird effects began their down hill run again. He truly did look forward to his non-pain filled moments this night. Only, whatever had him in its grips decided that he should not be given respite just yet. Suddenly any pain he had been experiencing before took a quantum leap into another dimension. Gohan's muscles stiffened convulsively and he managed to bury his head in his father's chest before letting loose a muffled scream.

The saiyin stopped rocking for a moment and squeezed his son tighter. Tears of his own began their downward journey. Shortly he began his gentle rocking again. The only thing he could do was hold and comfort his child. He did hope Chi Chi hadn't awoke with that scream. Wait, Chi Chi, she had mentioned some virus that had suddenly began in Satan City and was spreading. He had seen a clip about while watching the news. To his horror, Goku realized that what his son now experienced was very nearly like the conditions sported by those that were virus infected.

Like with each other time, the pain subsided just as quickly as it set in. Very much to Gohan's relief. He did not move from his curled up position on his father's lap and he was very happy that his father didn't take his arms away. He sat there still sobbing, but not in agony, in frustration. "What's wrong with me Dad? I've never experienced such pain before, sniff, I've never been sick before. What's happening to me?"

"I don't know son. I just don't know." Was Goku's solemn reply.

What he was afraid of was that he DID know what was wrong. Only the symptoms described on the news said that once the pain began it didn't stop. Maybe in that respect his son was lucky, or maybe it was just his saiyin heritage. At any rate, Goku would not go back to bed tonight, he would sit here as long as his son would allow. Goku sighed and rested his chin on the top of Gohan's head. His son would be all 

right, he had to be.

***********************************

'Very interesting, very interesting indeed.' Thought Darlanton. 'The virus does effect the boy, but not as it should. Even when the programming is turned up a notch, the boy does not suffer as he should.'

Darlanton tapped a long slender finger on the control panel as he thought. He looked through purple eyes at the screen before him. The boy, this Son Gohan, did catch the virus. His father should have at the same time; they were in the same place when the virus-laden winds blew. No, this Son Goku did catch the virus, but it had no effect on him. Strange. The tapping grew stronger.

No human genetics could withstand the virus though. Perhaps this Goku was not human? That could not be though, he had breed with a human. To propagate they have to be the same species. Unless they have very similar genetics. Hmmm. Darlanton began nimbly running his fingers a crossed an inlaid keypad. The computer beeped and hissed as the scientist's diagnostic was being run. A monotone female voice intoned, "Within space travel radius of lower species, the Saiyin race has the closest genetic match. Do you wish that I compare the incompatible human with the genetics of a Saiyin?"

"Yes Neela, and run the diagnostic on the boy and his mother as well." Hissed Darlanton.

This was followed by several more beeps and clicks issued from the computer. Once finished, the voice of Neela returned. "Son Goku is a full Saiyin, doctor. Son Chi Chi is a full human. Son Gohan is a mix breed."

Darlanton raised a hand to his face and tapped the side of his elongated nose with his finger. "Tell me Neela, if this Chi Chi is a full human, why does the virus not effect her?"

"My memory files dictate that Sayins had a 'bond' that would form between them and their mate. The strengths of one would be shared with the other and vise versa."

"And this bond that you speak of, it only extends to the mate and not to the family, yes Neela?"

"Doctor, the file does not specify this information. But based on the condition of the offspring I would say that this only extends to the mate."

Darlanton leaned forward in his chair and typed a few more commands into the computer. A second, smaller, view screen slid up to the right of the larger one. Sending in yet more commands, the smaller view screen bleeped and showed a 3-d model of a Saiyin's DNA. Darlanton studied this a moment before typing in a last command that brought up a human DNA strand and a DNA strand of the half-breed. 

Ahh, the Sayin DNA was infused with a quality that completely blocked his virus. A human's genes would easily surrender to it. In the boy, his genes were in a war with themselves and the virus, whether to except it or rebel it. That explained, Gohan's, reaction to the virus. This would make for a wonderful study, but studying it up close would make for better observation. "Neela, take us to these people, this Son Goku and Son Gohan. I will have them for my personal lab rats!"

"As you command doctor, so shall be done."

And the ship learched into motion, flying towards the Son home and bringing its clouds along for the ride.

****************************

Chi Chi woke up in the morning to find her husband no where in sight. She hoped that man had not gone out training again. She would give him a piece of her mind if he had! Chi Chi leaped out of bed, pulled on a robe, and stalked out of the room. She walked to Gohan's room, to see how her baby was doing this morning, and discovered the door ajar and her son missing as well. If it wasn't bad enough that he had gone off training, did he have to take her little Gohan with him?

The woman bit her tongue to keep from growling aloud as she stalked to the kitchen. To her immense surprise, Goku sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, and NOT at a break neck pace. In fact, for the first time she was aware of, Goku was, distracted, while eating. He would stab a bit of food eat it and stab again all the while looking worriedly into the living room.

"Goku, where is Gohan?" Chi Chi asked, getting a bit nervous.

Goku turned to look at her, blinked, then sighed and dropped his fork. "Chi Chi, Gohan is sick. I don't know for sure, but I think he caught what ever that virus is that has attacked Satan City. Only, it's not right, he experiences the, agony, that goes along with this virus, but it doesn't stay long. He's on the couch, trying to catch up on sleep that he lost last night."

Chi Chi stared at her husband. Quickly she groped for a chair and sat down before she fell down. "My baby, he's caught that, that horrible bug!? Goku, when did you find this out?"

"Gohan kept feeling a lot of pain last night, I sensed it and went to his room. Chi Chi, I found him curled in a little ball, sobbing. I didn't know what to think or do, so I sat with him. When he was thrown into pain again, I gave him one of out emergency senzu beans, to see if that would help. It didn't."

Goku looked as though he were about to cry. He looked as though he HAD been crying. Goku was always the strong one when it came to things like this. It did not matter to her that he hadn't woke her up earlier. She didn't care as long as Gohan had taken first priority. By the look of Goku's bedraggled face, Gohan had come first. "Goku, you need some sleep to dear. I'll sit with Gohan for a while, you go to bed." She had to be the strong one this time.

"I don't think that is a good idea Chi Chi. Gohan is a pretty strong little boy, and when he is in pain, he grabs you for all he is worth."

Goku did not glance at the bruises on his arms and bare torso, but Chi Chi knew he referred to them just the same. (Little note, Goku never changed out of the boxers he had gone to bed in.) Chi Chi swallowed hard before standing. She grabbed Goku's arm and hauled her along behind. She reached the living room and found her little boy on the couch sleeping. She gently touched his cheek and then sat down on the floor beside the couch, dragging her husband down beside her. Chi Chi smiled her most positive smile and hugged Goku around the shoulders. "If you wont let me watch over him a lone Goku, then we will take care of our son together."

See, it IS longer. I can write long parts, I just have to put my back into it. I may be able to pull out one or two more of these tomorrow if you would like. Until then, goodnight.


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

Yep, I'm gonna be creative enough to come up with a plotline surrounding seven dragon balls that when gathered call forth an eternal dragon that grants a wish, I think NOT! If you think so, you're loonier than a bed bug. I don't own them!

****

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry this took me so long. I was going to type it that Sunday, then I got busy, and you no how it goes. Don't haul out the pitchforks on me yet here, see I can post, I can! I've discovered perhaps that I shouldn't be left alone with a keyboard, I come up with things like this. Like what you ask? Well read and find out! And Comment! How else will I know if you like it, I don't have ESP you know. Oh, and I thought about it, and this strikes me more as a drama than action adventure so I changed it. Sorry.

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 5)

Chi Chi felt hot tears trail down her face. Now she understood Goku's own tear streaked façade. It was so frustrating to listen to her son wail in pain and know that she couldn't do a thing about it. It seemed that Goku really was the strong one. He, at least, was brave enough to sit and attempt to comfort their son.

A nasty looking cloud rolled its way over head from Satan City. Thunder, lightning, and rain tailed the dark mass. It reflected the mood of the day. A flash of the said lightning lit the window Chi Chi stood next to. The inevitable thunder coincided with another muffled scream from her son. Chi Chi steeled her nerves and fairly ran back to her two boys.

Goku sat on the couch holding Gohan on his lap. The saiyen murmured and gently rocked the boy back and forth. Chi Chi sat next to him and reached a tentative hand out to stroke the hair on the back of Gohan's head. She leaned down by her son and began speaking to him gently; saying things only a mother could get away with. It was in this close proximity that she was made aware of the sobbing in-between her son's screams.

Quite out of the blue, Goku's entire body stiffened. Sensing her husband' sudden distress, Chi Chi touched her hand to his shoulder. " Goku, what is it? What's wrong?"

Goku swallowed hard and wrapped his arms tighter around their son. "Back up Chi Chi. Gohan is building up his ki, and I don't know just what he is going to do with it!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Doctor, we are above the dwelling of you desired test subjects. How do you wish my mission to be accomplished?"

"Use the Transportola Neela. That way we won't have to bodily deal with the squirming monkeys. Begin transport now Neela."

"As you wish doctor, so shall be done."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Death and destruction. The need to kill. A Saiyen's instincts are based on these things. But Gohan wasn't raised a Saiyen. These feelings were relatively foreign to him. Yet here they were, popping out of him like a jack out of its box. The corner of his mind that was yet able to think coherently realized these feelings were brought up do to the situation. The battle at hand. 

Oh yes, it was a battle. Indeed, a battle for his very sanity and Gohan knew it. If he had to, he would burn this bug from his body; at last, he would be rid of it! A bug, a picture of it was created in his mind. A mini Freeza, no, millions of mini Freeza's infested him. Freeza took his father away from him, Freeza had to die!!!

No, wait, the bug wasn't Freeza. Only a virus, nothing to loose his mind about, right? Yes of course, only a virus. That is what he had heard his parents say. The thing that had swept acrossed Satan City. It was hurting people, hurting people! Hurting him. Things that caused so many so much pain, had to die, die! Gohan had to kill it, it had to die!!!

Yes, he would burn it. He would sizzle it from the face of the planet! What was this? The virus, could it manifest a solid form larger than himself? It, it had a hold on him. It trapped him with things that felt like arms. Trapped? Trapped! Gohan screamed and began to raise his ki. He would burn it, fry it to oblivion, but first he must be free of it!

Ahh! It knew of his plans. It must for it now held him tighter and a beam of light surrounded it. Gohan looked around. The light surround both of them, but not his mother, he had a mother? His mother sat screaming, screaming about what was happening. What was happening? He didn't know, but the light grew. It enveloped his captor and himself; he could no longer see Chi Chi. Being blinded made Gohan loose what little control he had over his heightened ki level. He screeched and released the energy in an all body explosion.

At once he realized two things. One, his captor was no longer there. And two, the pain was gone again. If the thing that had trapped was no longer next to him, it did not mean that it was not in the room with him. Gohan stood and rounded on his heels to scan the room. Where was he? Last he had checked he was not in a cold, unfeeling, metal enclosed room. But no evil giant virus. Only his dad getting up in the corner of the room.

His dad? Things that felt like arms encircling him? Gohan swallowed hard and steadied his knees. He had thought his dad was the enemy. His sweet, loving, if a bit childish, father. Tears of grief stung Gohan's eyes and ran down the pre-made trails on his face. He ran to his father and wailed, "Daddy! I'm so sorry! Oh daddy, I didn't mean it! I thought, I thought you were… Never mind. I'm sorry!"

Goku managed to look like he had no bruises on his torso and no blood coming from a gash on his side do to being thrown into a metal bunk of sorts. He smiled and knelt to Gohan's level. He cupped his son's chin in one hand and rubbed the tears away from Gohan's eyes with the thumb of the other. "It's not your fault Gohan, don't worry about it. Are you better now?"

Gohan sniffled and smiled too. "Thank you dad. I think so, for now. Where are we dad?"

Goku reached a hand behind his head and stared around the room for a moment. Two bunks with mattress looking things on them and a latrine of sorts all made out of a solid metal greeted him. He opened is mouth as if to answer when a wheezy laugh echoed around the enclosure. A view screen appeared on one wall of the room. A, thing, laughed at them through the visual. A thing that managed to look remarkably feminine when Goku was sure it was masculine. 

A face the color of Jade harbored emerald lips too large and sulky for the delicate cheeks. Large oval eyes tipped down slightly toward the thing's nose. The solid purple of them matched the color of the hair that defined the face. The nose stood out like a knife, just as thin and narrow, from the green face. Both delicate, feminine, purple eyebrows were raised up, nearly covered by bangs, with the thing's laughter. Two lavender bangs swept down his face, the rest of it fell straight down its back and out of sight, covering any ears that may be there in the process.

It settled its mirth and looked directly into the view screen. "I suppose you two would like to know where you are, hmm? First I will go through the niceties your society thinks is so necessary. I am Darlanton, scientist extrodinar, and creator of the virus that has crept into your lives. You are Son Goku and Son Gohan, my new test subjects."

"What! Gohan and I will not be any 'test subjects' of yours! Gohan, let's get out of here!" This Goku tried very well to do. He charged a ki blast and threw it at a convenient wall. Only to have it disappear as if it had never been. Undeterred, Goku clenched his hand into a fist and hit the wall with all of his might. To no avail.

The creature laughed again. "Oh, you monkey breeds are so entertaining! You will not get anywhere doing that. The metal you see there, it is ca'da'sore. Specially formulated to absorb the force behind any sort of attack. Very useful for keeping animals like you penned. You are mine now, and you will never see the light of day again!"

Hmm, look at what I am doing here. All well. Hey, did I describe Darlanton all right? I hope so. I was writing this and just kept getting visuals of a crazy Gohan. It wasn't a pretty sight. My poor baby!

And just so you know I do appreciate it, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED!!!!!


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

*Finds that happy lil' picture of the whole DBZ crew again* These Nice people don't belong to me. Their nice pets don't belong to me. Only Darlanton and his talking ship belong to me.

****

Author's Note:

Excuses aren't good, I know. But… well, I had to go get my license, study for finals at school, and now pack to go on a two-week vacation. Those are my excuses for not having this up sooner. Not to mention a slight case of writers block (is it just me, or is that contagious? One person gets it and suddenly everyone has difficulties writing.). Anyway, comment! I live for those lovely typed up thoughtsJ

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 6)

With a grin plastered to his emerald lips, Darlanton slid his finger over a small button just before the view screen. It was entertaining to watch the Saiyen rant, but enough was too much. "Please, you are my guests! Make yourselves to home in your new abode." This said, Darlanton clicked the button and the view screen faded out. 

The man shook his purple locks and laughed again. This day was so pleasing! New test subjects, this meant that Darlanton could discover more! Darlanton strived to discover. The Scientist leaned back in his chair and thought. A picture was burned into his head of the two new guests. Both with spiky black hair and that disgusting peach toned skin. And both wearing only what this race called 'boxers.' That last would be a good thing. The more he could see of their bodies, the better he could judge the effects of his tests.

Oh yes, this was a good day. Now if only he could get that light blasted robot Neela to show more respect…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Goku watched as the view screen disappeared before his eyes. That Darlanton guy had said they were on his ship, which just happened to be made out of some cad'a-something metal. The Saiyen studied the room again. There was no place for a door. No crack in the metal. How did they get here then? By some transportation technique he guessed.

His son walked slowly to one of the walls. Gohan had seen him hit that wall earlier, but must have needed to see this for himself as the boy curled his hand into a fist and struck the wall solidly. Goku knew his son was a thinker, Chi Chi encouraged that. This being the case, he thought it best to see what kind of idea Gohan could come up with. Obviously the boy was thinking, for he now had his hand up to his mouth and grumbled furiously while looking about the room.

Now what WOULD be a good way to break out? Goku studied the walls again, and they were still solid. What did the green guy mean when he said it would absorb the impact of any attack? He seemed to have put a focus on the word impact too. That meant it didn't absorb the attack itself, but its force. How could he work with that?

His father had been right; Gohan was thinking, and hard. Couldn't get through these walls with attacks. So where was the flaw? Everything had a flaw, this ca' da' sore stuff had to as well. But it wasn't the ceiling, the floor, or the walls. Then what about the bunks? Hmm, perhaps pulling them from the walls could be the crack in the metal? It was worth the effort to find out at any rate.

Goku watched as his son quit grumbling and stared intently at one of the bunks. Walking over to the bunk and giving a sharp tug to one of the sides shortly followed the staring. Gohan was rewarded with a small creak for his efforts. "What are you doing, son?"

Gohan got a firmer grip on the bunk and widened his foot stance before answering. "That weird guy, he said we couldn't blast our way through the metal right? So, there has to be some other way out. This bunk is solidly attached to the wall. Maybe if we yank it off, we can bring some of the metal with it, making a crack or hole in the metal!"

The elder in the room laced a hand into the hair on the back of his head and answered with a simple, "Oh." He then watched as his son began pulling on the bunk with what appeared to be all of his might. Only, all it did was creak. Gohan then quit pulling and grumbled a few things that his mother would have shot him for. He then looked up to his father and said, "Dad, this… virus… it's sapping my strength. I can't… Dad, could you try pulling at this? I think you may have more luck."

"Sure Gohan," Goku smiled. "But if your mother ever found out that we were intentionally destroying a room, we would both have to run from the frying pan!"

This statement brought the hoped for response from his son, a smile. Goku hated to see anyone around him unhappy, especially his own son. He made his way to the opposite side of the bunk and caught as good of a grip on it as he could. He braced his feet and pulled with all the power in him. The brackets holding the bunk in place groaned and squealed. They put up a valiant effort to hold the bunk in place, but with a final burst of power from Goku, the wall-mounted bed came tumbling down.

Goku sat stunned for a moment with the bunk acrossed his legs. He then looked up, and was disappointed to find only 'screw holes' where the brackets had been attached. That didn't seem to slow Gohan down though, as he threw a smile over his shoulder at his dad, he ran to the newfound holes. The boy put his eye right up next to the thing and watched something silently.

Gohan wasn't sure, but he thought that this metal had an interesting quality. Several infact. Aside from the one already mentioned, it seemed it was only needed in a very thin layer over another substance to make said substance super resilient. It also seemed to serve as a sound barrier despite its width. And, as Gohan was exploiting right then, form the backside, if not attached to another substance, it served as a one way mirror.

This meaning that Gohan could see what was going on the other side of the thin sheet of ca' da' sore, but anyone on the other side couldn't see him. And though his viewing area was only the size of a screw hole, that was all he needed to see the purple haired freak in the next room. The screwy scientist seemed to be lounging in a chair that just did not look comfortable. 

Yet, this was depressing. His father had torn his way through one layer of the metal, but there was another on just the other side. Thus, no Ki blast would make it through even now. Gohan stepped back from the wall and sighed. He had heard of bad days before but this whole week had been positively ridiculous. His sigh turned into a groan as the pain that had building for some minutes now began reaching an unstandable point.

The boy slid to the floor, wrapped his arms about his middle, and leaned back against the wall. Here we go again. Goku was at his side instantly. The father sat next to his son and draped an arm acroseed his shoulders, offering comfort to his son. Gohan shuddered with the building agony, but managed a smile for his father. No matter what happened, he had to remember this was his father, he couldn't hurt his father again!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Where could he be? He should have been here yesterday, yet he never showed up. Iciris tossed his head and whined. Where was Gohan? The little purple dragon walked over to the mouth of the cave. It was almost sunny outside. Except for that bunch of clouds over there. But there was sunshine everyplace else. 

No matter what the loud she animal said, it was time Iciris went in search of. The dragon leapt into the air and began beating his small wings furiously. With that small effort, the little fellow was soon above the treetops and flapping his way to the Son home. As the abode came into view, Iciris relaxed that the cloud mass was directly over top of the house. Well, that couldn't be good.

He flew in closer and came down for a landing. Rain that seemed to only know how to pour splatted his scales as he wandered over to Gohan's window. There was no one in there. Iciris made his way around the house checking each window in secession. Each showed rooms barren of life. The last window he stumbled acrossed did show life. The she animal that protected Gohan. She sat in the middle of the dark living room with her eyes leaking. Human's eyes seemed to leak a lot when they were emotional. Gohan's mother seemed upset.

Iciris, in an unconsience replica of Goku's personality, hated to see anyone upset. With this in mind, he tattled his way to the front door and shoved it open. The she animal still sat leaking water before him. She must have been upset. He walked forward slowly until he stood before her. Still no reaction. Slowly Iciris reached his head down and licked the woman's face.

Chi Chi stopped sobbing for a moment and stared stupidly at the dragon before her. It licked her face again. Chi Chi couldn't control herself. She burst out sobbing again and wrapped her arms around the little dragon. "Oh Icicris, my husband and child just disappeared! Gohan is sick, and, and, now I've let you into the house without a care! Wait, Iciris, do you think you can find them, my Gohan and Goku? Oh, please Iciris, see if you can find them for me!"

The little purple fellow cocked his head sideways and whined softly. He licked the distressed woman's face once more before running back out the door. He had a mission to accomplish.

I bet you all though I forgot about Gohan's favorite pet. Ha! Ok, that was worthwhile…


	7. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

Hi! I'm a teenager from America. Do you really think I created those nice little DBZ people in their nice little DBZ world? I didn't thinks so.

****

Author's Note:

Yes, writer's block IS contagious. But I have found the cure! A nice long shower and a whole load of DBZ tapes. (Your choice if they are subtitled or dubbed) Atleast it worked for me. Got done watching just two episodes and I was just full of ideas. Hopped on the computer and started typing, and it acutely came out right! I'm cured (albeit temperaroly)! I think we should all try to find our cures. All right, I'm done rambling now. Tell me what you think, 'cause my ESP still doesn't work (needs new batteries I think J ).

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 7)

"It's alright Gohan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere Gohan." Goku soothed.

His son had been thrown into another one of those pain filled fits. Of the ones Goku had sat with him through though, this was the first where Gohan had started saying stuff that didn't make sense. Like he was caught in a nightmare. When Gohan had begun screaming out something about Freeza killing his father, Goku had begun his gentle reassurances that he was right there. It didn't seem to be getting through to well though.

Gohan groaned and began flopping about again before continuing with his tormented screams. "Gahhh! No… Freeza… NO… can't kill dad. DIE!"

How could he get through to his son? Talking didn't do the trick the way it would in a fairy tail world. Goku sniffed and realized that he himself was crying again. This just was not right. What had his son ever done to deserve this? NOTHING! Gohan did his studies for his mother, found the time to play with Iciris, train with his father and Piccolo, and still manage to be a kid. Gohan was a good child.

His train of thought was put on hold abruptly when a fist nailed him square in the chest. Goku looked at the burden he held so tightly on his lap. Gohan was mumbling something uncomprehendable and beating his father's chest and torso in time with the grimaces on his face. "Mr. Piccolo can't be evil… NO… Garlic Jr. can't have Mr. Piccolo! Oh Kame… not Krillin too… I'm alone?"

"Gohan, son, your not alone! I'm right here Gohan. If only I could get you to know that. Gohan, daddy is right here. Piccolo and Krillin are just fine," oh, this was SO frustrating.

Wait, if talking didn't get through, maybe telepathy? Why not? Go directly to the source of the problem, that would work best. Goku closed his eyes and concentrated he spoke aloud the same words that he sent right into his son's head. "Gohan, its dad. I'm right here with you son. You're all right. Why don't you open your eyes and talk to me now Gohan?"

The boy's fist quit moving in mid flight towards his father's flesh. Slowly, it and the other hand were wrapped about Gohan's middle again. The boy shuddered once before turning his head up towards his father's worried face. "Thank you daddy, thank you."

Goku managed a bright smile for his son. "Gohan, don't worry about it. I love you and that is what counts. I'll always be right here with you." 

This Goku topped by gently ruffling up his son's hair. He was rewarded with a weak smile from Gohan. As fate would have it though, it seemed this synthetic virus had the same perfect timing in ruining a moment as any good villain would. Another wave of pain over took Gohan and he shuddered again before burying his head in his father's chest and screaming out his agony.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

As she watched, she was very nearly amazed at the morbid fascination of her creator. What kind of heartless bastard could enjoy watching such a thing? An emotionally detached scientist she supposed. But Darlanton was far from 'emotionally detached.' He very much got into his work, and this virus was nothing new in that respect. 

At one time, she was his pride and joy, proof of his ability to create 'life.' A computer that was aware of what went on around her. Infact, her very name, in the Aiel language, referred to life. Neela. That was just it though, she was AWARE of what was going on. The tormenting of a species who had no way of counteracting such advanced technology. She knew straight down to her base computer chips that this was wrong.

Dare she go against her creator though? With out Darlanton, the universe would never have known Neela. But Darlanton tended to build and move on. She had once been his favorite, now he took her for granted. Neela was no slave. She was a living thinking being. Daralnton had the gal to treat and use her only as a computer. The problem with that was, she had feelings as well…

Neela was beginning to discover that amongst these feeling was a distinct maternal instinct. The fact that she was forced to observe the systematic tormenting of this child had brought that out. She did not believe the boy nor his father deserved this. Of course, none of the people on this planet deserved this, but she had to watch this boy go through it. She had to watch the father's tears and listen to his attempts to comfort. 

Though the logical part of her loathed to admit it, she was becoming attached to this child. He seemed to be a strong boy. Anyone who would suffer such pain and still smile for the sake of his or her father was stronger in resolution than she could ever hope to be. And he seemed to be a very intelligent boy considering the two species he came from. It was his idea to test the wall-mounted bed as an escape route. She hoped the boy's mother appreciated her son's abilities as much as his father appeared to.

Yes, she would help these two people. She may be too late to help many others, but she could help these two. She had already begun helping them really. She had never told Darlanton about the prisoner's escape attempt. And how she believed that if they were left alone long enough, the boy would find the REAL weak point. She had not been developing a new version of the virus to test on the adult saiyen as Darlanton had requested. 

It was not too late to change her ways. She had to help these people, especially the boy. She didn't know what she would do if something worse happened to the boy. Such an innocent child didn't deserve this. She would begin right away on disarming alarms on the ship. What she needed though, was a solid form to complete her work. But where could she get a solid form without alerting the Doctor?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The young dragon had flown over every inch of space in that woods and had covered most of the space in Satan City. Yet he hadn't discovered a thing. Since he had checked every place else, curiosity got the better of Gohan's purple-scaled friend. He flew up to the mass of clouds just above the Son home. There was something very wrong with the feel of those clouds. 

Preparing himself for potential lightning strikes, Iciris flew headfirst into the raging thunderhead. The cloud was so thick and dark that Iciris couldn't see a thing. He continued flying just the same. Suddenly his path was impeded by a very solid object. The dragon could make out a hint of a shape through the condensed water. As he looked, he discovered a very large shiny, pointy… thing… in the clouds. He took the time to fly around the object. 

His search was rewarded with the discovery of the outline of a door in the side. Iciris sniffed at the crack around the door and found the scent he had been after all day, GOHAN! The dragon then proceeded to dig his claws into the crack and pull with all the might that a young dragon could muster. To his dismay, nothing happened. Perhaps more leverage? Yes.

Icris took off flying towards the ground. He swooped back into the forest and found a sturdy looking stick that would fit into the crack. Snatching it up, Icicrs inspected his find for a moment before bobbing his head and taking off with it back towards the clouds. Small wings maneuvered the dragon back to the door of the ship and the young dragon proceeded to ram the stick into the crack. He braced his feet against the side of the ship and began tugging on it. One way or another, he would find his friend. That's all there was to it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The computer watched rather sadly as the doctor told her of his plans. "Neela, this boy, look at him, he stands up rather well to this. Maybe I should turn the virus up a notch and see what happens. Yes, I believe that will serve my studies very well."

Neela fervently hoped he would not tell HER to send in that command. She knew she would not be able to do it. To her slight relief the doctor did it himself. A few commands typed in and the virus's every effect was upped a 'notch' as he worded it. Neela quickly flipped her viewing area to the hidden camera in the prisoner's room. She watched as the boy she had become attached to stiffened and screeched like death was on his heels. He didn't even bury his head this time, like he had every other. 

When the boy ran out of breath his scream ended. But his muscles had not loosened. Suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and his entire body fell limp into his father's arms. Neela watched as Goku gently shock the boy and called out his name. "Gohan, Gohan. Oh no, GOHAN!"

Goku sat for a moment after that and looked stupidly at his son. Then he grasped the boy tightly to his chest and a fresh batch of tears rolled down his face. The scream from him following this was well warranted. "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE MY SON OUT OF THIS? HE NEVER DID ANY THING TO YOU! DAMN YOU, leave my son alone…" 

The last was cut off by sobbing on the part of the father. Neela felt like crying herself. She needed that solid form NOW. Wait, there was something scratching at the outside of the ship, hmm.

I gave you subtle hints from when I first introduced her, now tell me, did you guess that Neela was going to flip sides? You notice how a majority of the people who flip sides do it because of Gohan? Strange…


	8. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

I saw a bumper sticker once, that applies very well in this case, it said, "NOT MINE!"

****

Author's Note: 

Ugh, can you believe it? I go on a two-week vacation starting tomorrow! How come vacation always refers to no Internet or computer? I don't know. At any rate, I've discovered that my cure is a more than one time cure. And, I can replace the DBZ episodes with fanfics if I want! But I gotta have the shower or it won't work. Heh, I think the heat is getting to me. I'm so sorry that this is the last part I can get for you guys for two weeks… but hopefully this will hold you over for a while. Anyway, as always, Enjoy and COMMENT!

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 8)

He had to regain control of his emotions. For Goku fully realized the seriousness of the situation. Silently thanking the spirit of his late grandfather for teaching him basic medical knowledge, Goku lowered the old man's namesake to the ground. He bent over his only child and checked his pulse. Gohan's heart was beating as if he were in the middle of a major battle! That had to be the first item on the agenda then. Slow the heart down.

This Goku managed by using a messaging technique on Gohan's chest. That done, Goku decided it was time to wake his son up. Easier thought then done in this case. Tentatively reaching out with his senses, Goku checked his child's ki, his spirit. He realized that Gohan hadn't been joking earlier, this… virus… was literally weakening him by sucking the life out of him. Good thing it was a slow drain. 

The saiyen knew several ki techniques. One of which was the manipulation of ones own ki into the body of another. Closing his eyes in concentration, Goku let his hands hover just above his son's inert form. He formed a picture in his mind of the task at hand, something like pouring sand into a narrow mouthed bottle without a funnel. Tricky business when you did not want to lose a grain of it. 

Such a thing would not upset the ever-optimistic Goku. Thus he continued his manipulation until he felt signs from his son's spirit of reawakening. The man then opened his eyes and began his now familiar gentle prodding. "Gohan, wake up Gohan. Wake up and talk to me."

He felt like he'd been asleep for a hundred years. No, not asleep, he would feel rested after sleep. Unconsience covered it better. Opening his eyes sounded like work, but his father sounded worried. Carefully, one dark eye opened to greet the world. The second followed with the same caution. Gohan opened his mouth and breathed out a weak, "Daddy?"

His father's smile was bright enough to take the place of the sun. "Gohan." Goku continued grinning like a fool and laid a hand on the side of his son's face. "Welcome back son! Are you ok?"

The last was accompanied by the return of Goku's uncharicterist worried frown. Gohan wondered if his father realized the immensity of that one simple question. Besides the fact that he wasn't quite certain that he possessed the energy to stand, he had other problems. Like the throbbing in his head that just happened to match the throbbing pain in his stomach. Would he tell his father these things though? "I'm kinda weak dad, but I think I'm alright for now."

Goku's face developed a serious look and he moved the hand from his son's face down to his shoulder and squeezed. "I understand Gohan. We have to find a way out of here."

The sad part was, Gohan knew that Goku understood just HOW weak he was, and that there were probably other problems. His father may not be the swiftest on the uptake of some things, but he could zip right past you on others. The determined look on his father's face said that he would find a way out, no ands-ifs-or-buts about it. "Search for the weakness dad. Maybe you could try to tear those screw holes larger? The room on the other side of them is wear Darlanton is, or was. Maybe you could try the toilet, but I wouldn't suggest it. I think we would just get flooded then."

While saying this, Gohan had worked himself up into a sitting position, with some assistance from his father. Goku glanced once at the latrine and then riveted his eyes to the screw holes. He stood slowly and ran his hand along the wall his son now leaned against and the screw hole was pierced through. His fingers touched the marred surface of the holes and traced an outline of them, as if memorizing them. He had to get his son out of there. But how to do it?

Gohan's thoughts were drawn to the discarded bed on the floor before him. The metal on the bed was made of the same material as was on the walls. Maybe… "Dad! Try ripping off a piece of that bunk at a size that would fit into one of those screw holes. If it's made of the same material, then it's just as strong, if we're lucky its stonger. It should tear the metal on the wall."

Goku looked consideringly at the bed and nodded in agreement. He grasped one of the brackets and with his considerable strength, yanked it off. Straining his muscles once more, the saiyen rolled the metal into a compact tube, which would fit into the hole. Carefully sticking it into its desired destination, Goku began prying at the weakened metal.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Iciris grappled with the slick metal on both the side of the ship and on the surface of the thing in his forepaw. After the stick had failed miserably in its duties, the little fellow had flown back to his cave and grabbed the stick-throwing machine. He now sat with a corner of the base pried under one of the cracks and he was yanking on the top half furiously. 

His sensitive hearing picked up on the sound of a small 'click' and that was all the warning Iciris had before the door popped all the way open. The little dragon flew five feet before catching himself and winging back to the doorway. Taking all the caution that a boulder would, Iciris walked boldly into the ship. Stick thrower in hand of course. 

He strolled down the hallway and began seeing several passageways that broke off of it. He sniffed at each in turn and continued going straight, as that is where the scent of his young friend was. As stuck on his single minded quest as he was, Iciris was scared out of his scales for the second time in one week when a floating TV screen popped out in front of him from one of the hall ways.

Iciris jumped and held the metal rod of his stick thrower out before him. A female humane like face and upper torso looked back at him from the screen. Only she was green with purple hair and eyes. Two slender hands flew up to the other side of the screen, like she was stuck behind the glass. A deep, but distinctly feminine voice then pleaded, "Please, do not be afraid young one. I will not hurt you or give you away. Do you understand this language young dragon?"

The little fellow cocked his head to one side before replying with his version of yes. Something like a bark to the ears of humans. The woman on the screen pulled her hands down and sighed. "Good. I am Neela, the spirit of this ship. I AM the ship, if you will. I assume you are here in search of the ones called Goku and Gohan?" Iciris nodded. "Very good. I will help you with their escape."

The dragon stood dumbfounded with that statement. First he meets the ship, which has a spirit, and then the ship turns out to be helpful? What luck! But umm… "Prryeelp?"

"Why, you ask. Because despite all logic, I have become attached to that boy. I cannot stand to see that poor child suffer at the hands of the doctor any longer." The woman on the other side of the screen dropped her head and sighed resignedly. "Why? I need a physical form to accomplish the complete escape. This… monitor… is the best I can do. That's where I need you. You must follow me young one. We have to take out the doctor, though I loathe to say it. I realize now that he is evil. I cannot let him continue this. He is not very strong; you can get rid of him. The door to where your two friends are is where HE is." Neela flicked her hair behind her shoulder and held a hand out to Iciris, "Please, follow me."

And the monitor flew down the hall, followed by the young purple dragon. 

Umm, it's not as bad of a cliff hanger as the last one, and I'm so sorry I have to make you wait two weeks for the next part. Just a Thought, Chelsee, Leia, barbo-chan, thank you again for commenting on my parts so far with this story. And I'll get the next part out just as soon as I can when I get home, on my honor as a Gohan fan I will!


	9. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

The sun burnt author behind the story before you, does NOT own DBZ.

****

Author's Note:

Looky, Looky! I'm back and ready to roll. Mainly because it hurts to do much else. I managed to get sun burnt while hiking the west rim trail at the Grand Canyon. That's where I went on vacationJ It was fun, but remind me not to do it again soon. I went into Internet with drawl… I did get to see my Gohan though, as my motorhome is equipped with a TV and VCR for my viewing pleasure. I know, I'm spoiled. Thank you guys ever so much for all the encouraging comments. You got me to typing as soon as the ideas popped into my head. Now, I'll let you read and hope you enjoy, and, as always, give me more of those encouraging comments!

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 9)

His head felt so fuzzy. The world around him was really just a haze of sorts. Gohan knew that he had to focus through this though. He couldn't loose it again. The half saiyin was physically drained and mentally dead on his feet. Paying attention to his father's actions were essential, he had to be aware of when they could escape this room. 

Thinking on the room, he really wished it would quit spinning at such weird angles. Having a room spinning before your eyes was one thing, having it spin in more than one direction was another. The evil stomach that seemed to be the cause of all of this in the first place found it nessacary to flop in the same directions the room span at. Gohan groaned and closed his eyes while clasping both hands to his stomach.

Goku was at his son's side instantly, asking if the boy was experiencing pain again. Gohan took a deep breath and shook his head 'no.' "No, it's not pain it's…"

Gohan learched to his feet as best he could and stumbled over to the toilet. There, he dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach into the metal bowl. This didn't account for much, since he had only had a bit of water from the near by spigot in the last twenty-four hours. Unfortunately, it wasn't only water and tummy acids coming up. Splatters of red hit the metallic surface as well.

The father had followed right behind his son on his treck to the not-so-porcelain goddess. He laid a hand on his son's shoulder and offered any support he could to the heaving boy. The child had been sick before in his young life, but NEVER to the extent of throwing up. And now his child was throwing up blood, a very bad thing.

After what seemed a very long time to both father and son, the heaving stopped. Gohan fairly collapsed back against his father's supportive hands. Goku leaned the boy against the closest wall and silently tore a small strip of cloth off of his boxers. He reached past the short distance to the wall-mounted water supply and wetted the cloth. He brought the cool rag up to his son's face and gently cleaned away the sickness. He rinsed it off and flopped it over the spigot. 

The boy's eyes were closed and he sat breathing hard against the wall. Goku touched a hand to his son's pale, cool face. He traced a line down the child's cheek to the center of his chin, where Goku then lifted up the boy's face. Gohan halfway opened his eyes and offered a weak smile to his father. Goku returned one that was just as weak. The son clasped a hand onto his father's arm and his face took on a serious look. "Dad, please, keep trying to break out, please?"

Goku nodded just as solemnly and dropped his hand to the kid's shoulder and squeezed it again. He then stood and on his way back to the tear-in-the-wall he was creating, flushed the toilet.

_________________________________

This study was very interesting, very interesting indeed. First the child stood up well to the virus, now he seemed to be breaking though. According to the DNA strand on his view screen, the boy must be having problems by now. Watching the strand he studied its gradual breakdown. Darlanton was intrigued. He wished he could see the boy's condition for himself, but that would involve using the large view screen. He didn't want to do that. Better that the prey only sees their pretetor once.

He was aware that Neela had a secret camera in the room. He was also aware that Neela had been VERY uncooperative in the past day. She was hiding something. He would not bother with her for now though, he would have to rework her circuitry in the near future. In any case, having visual of the boy's genetic make-up served all of his purposes well.

Darlanton could see full and well that the rungs of the DNA ladder were weakening. He didn't think the boy would actually make it through the whole year. It seemed his duo DNA had helped him when the virus was at lower levels, now it hurt him. And if Darlanton wasn't mistaken, this war was beginning to be a bloody one for his young test subject, literally.

The purple hair about Darlantons face swung wildly as he laughed his evil, raspy laugh. The angst for the father must be terrible. What would make it better would be the father himself being ill. Why had that blasted Neela not been working on the secondary virus? 

____________________________________

The monitor led Iciris down long stretches of hall. Neela had had a secondary view on the two prisoners since the doctor had decided to up the ante. The child was now throwing up blood. Amongst these peoples, that was a sign of serious problems. If she and this young dragon could not free the child, he would die in a cold, unfeeling, metal room with only his father's tears to mourn him. 

Worse yet, Neela was fairly sure that were the child to die, the father would not be far behind. The grief he displayed for his son was all that Neela needed to see this coming. She found, through serious sole searching, that she had developed an attachment to this man as well as the boy. He was a good man, who would drop any and all of his sufferings for his son. In another life, in another form, she was sure she could have been friends with this Son Goku.

That would not happen now though, she was sure. In any case though, she would save them. Saying of course that her young helper could hold up his end. The monitor came to a halt before a set of what appeared to be sliding metal doors. "Iciris, This is the first of three security doors to the doctor's position. I have unlocked them, but they do not slide on they're own. The doctor uses what you would refer to as a crow bar to pry them open. I suggest that you use your, eh, object to do the same."

Iciris purred his amusement before nodding and setting to work on the door. He stuck a corner of the base of his 'object' into the gap between the doors and pulled on the rod. A small click could be heard and the doors slid open. Iciris bobbed his head again and waddled down the hall after Neela to the second security lock and to his friends.

____________________________

Goku yanked on the screw hole with all of his might. Grief and anger were at war with in him. The last time he had felt either of these emotions in half this amount was when Freeza had killed Krillin. Unfortunately, going Super Saiyen wasn't likely to save his son. There was a thought, Super Saiyen. His strength increased in that form… Without a second thought, the grief stricken father's hair flashed a lovely golden color and his eyes went blue.

He barely noticed his son gasp in amazement in the corner of the room. All he focused on was the job at hand. He caught a better grip on his homemade pry bar and yanked. To his surprise, the metal tore.

Oh goodness. I think I truly am evil. Just remember, no one can kill me for my actions until the END of the story, else you'll never know what I do to my sweet little Gohan. And, I'll say it again since you guys made me so happy, THANK YOU for COMMENTING!


	10. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer:

*Sob* I don't own them, but I do have fun hurting them.

****

Author's Note:

I got the next part out, see? I have a lack of conversation for the beginning part here, except that I can't be doing to bad with this story if you guys can stand re-reading it over and over again. And who can forget the classic, comment please! J Oh, and language warning.

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 10)

The doctor looked up from his studies. He had distinctly heard a creak. A creak that sounded suspiciously like metal. That was impossible, ca' da' sore was impregnable, unbreakable, and certainly non-creaking. Darlanton studied the wall that stood between him and his test subjects. He watched as the wall went from flat to bulging in one spot. The doctor's eyes bulged along with it.

This was impossible! Yet the wall continued stretching, creaking, and groaning out its personal terror. Then the ca' da' sore could stretch no further. It gave a final squeal before cracking. A mans fist was revealed. The hand unfolded and the fingers clasped the edge of the opening. Muscles on the hand tensed and the edge was slowly moved out of the way. A second hand reached into the enlarging opening and placed its pressure on the other side. 

Goku stood on the other side of the breaking down wall and pulled with all of his might. A vein on his for-head pulsed with the effort. It did not matter that he had not eaten in the past day, anger and desperation fueled his muscles just the same. He had to save his son, atleast from this… place. Goku hoped he could save his son's life as well, but… if he had to die, it would not be here!

After the initial tear had been created, Goku had had no problems with tearing a man-sized hole in the first sheet of ca' da' sore. Finding a second sheet behind the first had surprised Goku more than he cared to admit. One glance at his pale and shivering son had eliminated any idea of working out a sophisticated plan of escape. Desperation had convinced him to simply place pressure on the metal in one spot. He knew better than to out right punch it, but leaning on it with his Super Saiyen bulk behind him had done the trick.

Goku had seen Darlanton as soon as he had torn the first sheet of metal. He was pleased by the terror that so plainly shown on the man's face when his hand broke through. This was unnatural for him, to be pleased at such a thing. This too was fueled by anger. That and lack of food, sleep, and… hope. The metal squeaked and squealed, but Goku opened it so that he could step through with out having to duck. And he did just that.

Darlanton cowered in his chair. One hand was firmly placed on the chair arm, so firmly in fact that his knuckles were as white as green skin would allow. The other slender hand was held up in a very defensive manor. Purple eyes were wide with fear, or astonishment? Emerald lips worked silently. "You… you are a Super Saiyen? That cannot be! You tore ca' da 'sore, that is impossible!"

The golden haired father pointedly glared at the cowering man. "You hurt my son."

"You misunderstand my work! *Gulp*, I am a scientist! I needed to test!"

Goku closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly down and to the right. "You needed to test huh? No. You needed to kill; you needed to drive innocents mad! You have devastated the entire populace of Satan City with your 'test'! You are threatening my entire world! That is wrong, and I cannot allow you to continue it." Goku's eyes suddenly snapped open. " And worse yet, you threatened and hurt my son."

The doctor's eyes opened wider, if that was possible. As if realizing that upsetting the father with this had been a very big mistake. His raspy voice squeaked. "I must test! It is in my nature! But… but… I have a cure as well! When testing a virus you need a cure!" Suddenly the doctor quit shaking and his emerald lips turned up in a devious grin. "If you want to save your son, you need a cure. You need me."

At that moment, Goku had the sudden urge to use the man's throaght as a mantelpiece. How dare Darlanton threaten him with this cure? He would ring it out of the man. He would string him up by his toenails if that is what it took. In any case, he wouldn't let his son die because this guy wanted to be a jackass. He took a step toward the fellow.

"No! You cannot hurt me, I know the cure! I alone know it. If you hurt me, I shall not tell. Then it will be your son that suffers, Saiyen. I…"

Darlanton cut off, as something seemed to have caught his eye. Goku was made aware of what it was when a growl issued from behind him. He whipped around. Gohan stood half bent just inside the tear. He had one hand tightly curled around his waist while the other curled and uncurled at his side. His mouth was formed into what appeared to be a permanent snarl and blood dripped from one corner of it. Thick, black bangs partially covered his eyes, eyes that had no pupils. 

The boy snarled again, looking very much like a rabid animal. Only, a rabid animal has spit foaming on its mouth, when Gohan snarled, blood bubbled at the sides of his mouth. Goku reached out a hand to his son and said in a pained voice, "Gohan…"

Gohan continued growling and stalked past his father. He stopped, just out of Goku's arm length, and snarled towards Darlanton, "Fucking bastard, DIE!"

With that, the boy leapt and tackled Darlanton, taking down the mad scientist, the chair, and Gohan himself, to floor level. He then drew back his free hand, curled it into a fist, and nailed Darlanton square in the noes. The doctor's body convulsed and he gurgled, then the green body relaxed. Gohan's eyes suddenly returned to normal and he looked at his fist. The boy slowly drew it away, revealing that Darlanton's knife like noes had been shoved into his head, instant death. 

Gohan looked from his fist back to Darlanton's face. Soulless purple eyes gazed back at him. The shocked boy looked back at his fist and slowly began backing away. He continued backing until he hit the wall on the far side of the room. There he simply sat staring at his curled fist. 

Goku was stunned. That, he had not expected. His son had never killed in cold blood before. Obviously, that is what had the boy in his current shocked state. Goku loathed to think it, but his son had every right to killing that monster, Goku even thought that maybe a more tortures death would have been in order. Goku shook his head and dropped out of Super Saiyen, his son was what was important now. He walked over to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder and began his very familiar prodding, "Gohan, Gohan, talk to me son. Gohan…"

He didn't get a response from his son, but he did from a previously unnoticed door near by. A sort of grinding click, followed by the swoosh of the sliding doors opening. There stood Iciris, and a floating monitor. "Iciris! How did you get in here boy?"

Iciris yelped and ran to where Goku stood. He gave Goku a quick lick before lowering himself to Gohan's level and beginning on his face. "I let him in. I needed a solid form to rescue the two of you. I underestimated your strengths it seems. I am Neela, the spirit of this ship. Darlanton…" she sniffled, "was my creator. I loathe to say it, but his sort is better off dead. Any one who could torment a little boy…"

"Do you know the cure? Darlanton had said that only he knew the cure, but I hoped, maybe you know the cure?"

The woman on the monitor nodded and smiled. "That I do. Pick him up and follow me please."

Goku did, saying a quick apology to Iciris, and walked after Neela. A small sob startled him out of his thoughts. "I, I killed him…"

"Oh Gohan, it wasn't you. That Virus had control of you."

Gohan shuddered and finally dropped his fist. He looked up at his father with large eyes. "I'm not so sure dad. I wanted to kill him. He was the Virus to me. I had to kill him. I wanted to kill him."

Goku gave his son what he hoped was an understanding look. He didn't dare tell the boy that he too wanted the man dead. Goku suddenly walked into the backside of the monitor, which had stopped in mid-flight. He stepped back a step and took one hand to rub a spot on his head. Gohan couldn't help himself, despite everything that had happened recently, he giggled. The father looked at his son and grinned his best 'oops' grin. Neela coughed quietly.

Goku looked up to discover a door had been opened and he was expected to enter. He nodded to her and walked through. "Place the boy on the bed please, I will activate the cure sequence."

Goku stepped to the bed and sat down with Gohan still in his arms. He would not let his son do this alone, not while the boy still shivered as it was. Neela glanced at him and nodded. The monitor floated toward a near by keypad, where the keys began depressing of their own accord. A hiss and a bleep heralded the arrival of a metal loop above the bed. Another hiss and a fine mist began spraying from tiny hole in the loop. 

Gohan studied them and breathed deep. The boy shuddered, and shuddered again. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his father's bruised torso and whimpered. The spray continued. Goku looked at his child and back up to Neela, with the wide eyes of a frightened child. "It is part of the recovery process." she explained. 

Then the spray stopped and the metal loop retracted into the ceiling. Gohan slowly pulled his head away from his father's skin and looked about the room with fresh eyes. He looked at his father and smiled wide. "The pain, it gone!" he then frowned and looked at Neela, "But I'm still weak." 

"Yes, in a day or two you should recover your strength. Now, I have plans for making the city recover. Clouds surround this ship; it can also create clouds. I shall seed these with the cure. The mist and the sent that will ensue will cure everyone infected. And before you asked why I helped you, I will simply say that I discovered the doctor was evil and I had to fix his wrong doings." She smiled and looked at Iciris. "And I made a friend."

Gohan tilted his head to the side and questioned, "What will you do once you have spread the cure?"

"I will self destruct the ship."

"Won't that destroy you?"

"Not necessarily, I have an idea or two…"

And you all thought I was going to kill him… tsk tsk. All right, one last part is coming for this series, then you'll have to deal with me trying to start a new one. (I have a few ideas bouncing around my head there…) I killed him, I killed Darlanton, I almost feel bad… Any way, was this good, yes no? Next part coming out in the very near future.


	11. Default Chapter Title

****

Disclaimer: 

I really hope you don't think I can think up a cute little guy like Gohan and an entire universe for him. I hate to disappoint those who do, but I can't, and I haven't!

****

Author's Note:

Last part, finally! The real world came howling and barking out of its cage recently, and I had to beat it back in there with a stick before I could return to my happy little DBZ fandom. Sorry everyone. Anyway, this is my short sweet rap up to Outbreak. I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy it, and I'm glad that no one commented on my inability to spell Saiyen the same way twice (Well, I might have, but I don't think it's the right way ^_^) Tell me what you thought of it, give me constructive criticism! I have a few ideas bouncing around my head for another series; an I need opinions on this one to straighten those out. Opps, ranted to long. Read and enjoy!

****

Outbreak: Weird Science (part 11) Cause I can't end on an even number like Chelsee can.

Rocks shown brightly in the mid-day sun. A sparkle and a bubble could be seen and heard every few moments on the near by stream. Birds fluttered a sang their respective songs amongst the trees and bushes. A light breeze ruffled some feathers and leaves alike while carrying soft summer scents in its currents. This was a perfect day.

Well, almost perfect. He was stuck inside, that just about ruined the whole sensation. Except that he could still smell the scents and feel the warmth of a ray of sun beating down on his tail. But for heavens sake, why wouldn't she let him go outside? After all, Gohan could go out today. He had stopped by with his father on the way to the swimming hole. 

No, Iciris had to stay inside and… clean. Didn't she realize that cleaning was very difficult given his bodies natural proportions? Stubby arms for one thing and lack of a thumb for another. 

"Iciris, if you don't straighten up your pallet, you will never get out of this cave!"

The young dragon shot as close to a dirty look as he could muster at the overbearing monitor. This woman was expecting miracles! He let out a defiant snort and made his way to the cave entrance, where he laid down with noes outside. He had to admit, the cave wasn't so lonely with Neela around, but Gohan was far more fun to play with. 

"Iciris, dear, ignoring me will only hold you up longer."

The little fellow snorted in disgust and proceeded to wag his tail in a disgruntled manner. Neela had only just adopted his cave as her new computer terminal a week ago, and he was already discovering what kinds of mood swings women could really have. Honestly, a dragon cleaning, of all the silly thoughts. 

The distinctive woosh of the monitor told Iciris of Neela being right behind him, that and the interesting phrases that were popping from her. They weren't of any language he had ever heard, but he was fairly sure they were non-repeatable. Then she spluttered out something he could understand. "How DARE you ignore me! You get your Little Purple BUTT over here RIGHT now and straighten up your PALLET!"

A glint of shinning metal caught Iciris's eye during her tirade. An almost evil thought bloomed in his head. No, he couldn't do that to Neela. He listened as her yelling took on words he wasn't so sure a young dragon should hear. Ok, maybe he could do that to Neela. "BrrrYelp!"

"Fetch boy."

*Twang*

*Thud*

Iciris turned to see a very startled Neela staring at the stick-throwing contraption. There was an interesting, if small, dent in the side of the monitor. He very loudly purred his amusement to her. Neela turned to Iciris and glared. "Now your going to get it."

With that, a small jolt of electricity sprang from the monitor and hit the dragon square in his forehead. He yelped his surprise. Then he noticed a strangely crazy type gleam coming into Neela's eyes. "Oh, you wanna play? Play with this!" She released another jolt of electricity into him. The purple dragon turned and ran out of the cave where he took flight. Neela was on his tail laughing playfully. Iciris purred out his approval as they disappeared over a near by hill.

____________________________________________

'Now where could he be.' The child thought. 'I saw him swim that way…YES!' The target was spotted. Hiding behind a rock, and the cover would have worked had Gohan been coming at this from the other direction. Instead his prey looked about the area suspecting a frontal attack. A smile tilted Gohan's lips towards his eyes. 'I'm gonna win this time Dad.'

With that thought, he swam in for the attack. He needed a quick battle plan for this. How could he get his dad to go to the surface first? Ahha, bingo. The feet drifted about unprotected. The target had ticklish feet. The smile broadened into something like an evil grin. The boy swam in closer, until his prey's weak point was within reach. Without warning, he reached out and began ruthlessly tickling them.

A burst of bubbles exploded from his father's mouth and the Saiyen thrust his feet about wildly. He made a choking action, one that happens when you try to laugh under water. Suddenly he took off towards the surface. Gohan watched the spiky head break surface. Victory. Time to finish the job. 

The half Saiyen aimed for a point of the surface a few feet infront of his father and swam madly for it. He broke surface, took a deep breath, and tackled his father back to the water's depths. Goku regained his wits quickly and straightened himself out under the water. He smiled his classic smile and reached out to begin tickling Gohan under the ribs. The boy struggled, snickered, giggled, and finally made a break for the surface once more.

Goku came up just behind his son, laughing just as hard as the boy was. "Hey you two, mind if I join the game today?"

The two Son's looked up and were both stunned into silence. Chi Chi stood there in a bathing suite with her hair down and a big smile. Goku being Goku, was the first to recover. "Sure!" he laughed. "But watch out for Gohan, he's into attacking feet today."

"Oh really," Chi Chi snickered. She dove into the water and came up just short of the two 'boys'. "Then he doesn't know that your really ticklish right around… here!"

Chi Chi dove at her husband and began a tickling motion around his ribs, much like what he had been doing to Gohan. The Saiyen giggled and snickered as his wife tickled him. Gohan threw back his head and roared with laughter. Life was good, and sanity was rare. Best to enjoy both while you have them.

Ok, ok, I have NO idea if Goku really is ticklish (I seem to like that word right now) but it suited the type of scene I was going for. So there is the wrap up to my somewhat cut off story. Sorry, still a beginner writer here. Give me a few more chances and maybe I'll figure out how NOT to cut off a story. And thank you all for sticking with me through this. I know that it is a tired out subject, Gohan getting kidnapped and Gohan going insane, but I had to get it out of my system. I don't guarantee I'm completely over it either… Anyhow, until the next story/epic/ just-plain-post, I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
